


Wedding Day

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Rare Pair Month [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Nervous boi Luka, This is just a remake of the wedding I have planned for me and my fiancé, Wedding, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: Luka is buzzing with nerves as he awaits his soon to be bride to walk down the isle.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Rare Pair Month [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418947
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Wedding Day

“Relax.” Luka whispered to himself in a vein attempt to calm the fuck down. The last thing he needed right now was to have sweat stains when Marinette joined him. He closed his eye, breathing in and out a few times till he was sure he had his nerves under control. 

He opened his eyes and took in the venue, Jardin du Luxembourg. It was a beautiful open garden area. They’ve put up some massive white tents and rolled all the side up for some shelter against the sun. Under the tents were many white tables and chairs all laid out perfectly, thanks to Alya. Luka turned around briefly to look at the hand made flower alter, his beautiful, soon to be wife made. Their wedding was a dream that seemingly came straight out of a magazines, it was perfect. 

The sudden sound of the small orcastra brought him back to reality. He straighted out his composture and focus all his attention to the front entrance to the white tent, the only side that was blocked off with a zip up door. 

The side flaps from the door suddenly moved as the bride party started to waltz in. First was Juleka she wore a pastel purple dress that flowed out and fell just above the knee. On her chest she wore a baby carrier where his 7 month old daughter Lily sat in an equally beautiful light blue dress. 

Behind Juleka was rose, who wore a matching dress to Juleka but in pastel pink, the three girls walked down the white flower pedal isle until they stood lined up on Lukas right. He send a small smile as hid daughter and sister, glad to be able to celebrate this day with all his girls.

Sunddenly the tempo of the music changed and Luka felt like he couldn’t breathe. The tent flaps moved once more and in walked the love of his life. She wore an elegant, white mermaid styled dress. The dress was of the shoulder with long lace sleeves that flared out near her wrist. She wore her long blue hair in a simple updo with tasteful stands pulled out here and there giving it a more natural look. Instead of a veil she wore a lace, hooded cape that flowed out behind her. Alya, her maid of honour, held the cape at the ends as Marinette walked. 

Alya was dressed in a similar dress to the other brides maids, except hers was a pastel orange and full length. 

Every step Marinette took towards Luka, knock the breath from his lungs. He hysterically asking himself over and over again in his head, when did I get this lucky?

All too suddenly, his Fiancée was standing directly in front of him and the ceremony was about to start. 

“What do you think?” Marinette cheekily asked under her breath, giving Luka a little wink. He just stared intensely at her, drinking in the pure sight of her beauty. 

“I think I’m ready to make you, Mrs Couffine.”


End file.
